


Life Changing Jokerxreader

by XRukia301X



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRukia301X/pseuds/XRukia301X
Summary: The readers life is about to Chang so dramatically when she meets the Joker (Leto) and more. No Smut yet but there will be in the next chapter so hang on tight my pretties. ;)





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing sorry that it took so long but its finally here. I hope you all enjoy it, its a Joker leto x reader so have fun pretties.

Rain is such a beautiful thing, you love the rain how it makes small ripples on the widows of your apartment.  
Just a normal citizen in villa park, you were moving to gotham the big city you were excited and sad at the same time.  
As you sat on your couch looking out the window and watching cars go by and family leaving, family that didn't even care about you this 'family' you had spent your whole life with was finally showing there true colors.  
Your mother had passed away and your father was missing. You loved your mother and you knew she loved you back. Your father was a hard working man with two jobs, never really saw him other then sometimes every other monday.  
Mom had died of a broken heart she had kept a secret from you, your father had cheated on her for five years and had a three year old child. Javier was your father’s name you would never call him dad, daddy, or papi anymore he was just Javier to you someone you didn’t even know anymore.  
Javier was the perfect father in your eyes bought you anything you wanted did everything for you and showed you love, but that all changed on you fifteenth birthday.  
But you don’t want to dwell on the past you want to move on with the new. Your future and boy what a ride it will be, you had already started packing after your mom's funeral.  
Okay you were set after you fit the last box in the moving truck you had rented and off you were to the big city with tall buildings, lights, and traffic all over the place.  
While you were moving things into your new apartment an older woman stopped you in your tracks,  
"oh my, so much boxes at the same time sweety. You could hurt yourself." she said.  
"oh no please don't worry about me- hello my name is (y/n) by the way." you said to the older women.  
She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked back into her apartment. Weird old lady but she was nice.  
You continued to walk up the stairs with five boxes, how you didn't manage not to fall and break your neck amazed you but hey you managed.  
The apartment was a decent size and was very spacious a decent sized kitchen, living dining room joined , one huge bathroom attached to the master bedroom through the walk-in closet.  
So all in all you were happy and pleased with the place as you went back down the stairs to retrieve some more of your things, when you saw some strange body guards standing on the sidewalk near your truck.  
They were wearing black sunglasses and nice suits standing with there arms crossed in front of them, you just shrugged it off and continued your moving process as you grabbed some more boxes you heard screaming and dropped the boxes because it scared the shit out of you,  
"god fucking damn- poop, shit fuck!" you cursed like a child but hey you were pissed.  
The guys on the sidewalk kinda looked at you like if you were crazy,  
"oh i'm the crazy one who the hell wear's sunglass at 6pm!" you said with your hands over your head.  
They just turned in the direction of the screaming and now gunshots were fired, you froze not knowing if to run and duck for cover or run and call the cops so you just stood there.  
You can hear laughter in the background maniac laughter that sent chills up your spine, then you saw a man in a red maroon like dress shirt with the the few buttons unbuttoned showing of his pale chest, his green vibrant short hair, smeared ruby red lipstick, his piercing blue eyes and his slender yet built body.  
He saw you eyeing him up and down with your mouth hanging open enough for him to notice, he gave you a huge wide grin and looked at you up and down seeing and liking what he saw.  
The man just kept getting closer until he was so close it was almost so uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time, you held your breath and looked into his blue eyes and his ruby stained lips you opened your mouth the say something,  
"......" nothing came out just a small whimper  
he cocked his head to the side "hey there pretty." he chuckled and look down at you and he started to stroke your right cheek  
"BOYS! get out of here with the car. I'll stay here with this pretty little thing till the close is clear and i'll call you boys to pick me up." he said while still stroking your cheek with the side of his hand.  
They hauled ass burning rubber driving out of the joint. The man stopped stroking your cheek and was walking into your building pulling you with him.  
"my apartment is on the second level on the left th-three doors down." you directed him while you stutter.  
"alright doll face." he said with a smile.  
In your mind you were cursing yourself out 'what the hell are you doing this guys just killed someone probably, and you're letting him wait out the cops at your place.'  
while you were in conflict with yourself. Both of you had reached to your apartment he closed all the blinds and had sat on the middle of the floor.  
"okay doll face here is what you gonna do, you are going to go down stair get some more of you thanks and act likya dont know whats going on then come back." he said with his gun out pointing at the door.  
"what if they start asking questions?" you said.  
"make something up doll. If you tell them i'm up here i'll have to punish ya later." he said liking his lips at the punishing part.  
Making your way down to the truck you started picking up your things that fell out of the boxes when you had dropped them,  
The police sirens and an ambulance close they didn't pay any attention to you just an officer that stepped out of the cop car telling you to get back into your building and not come out till they have gone.  
Doing as your were told you closed the truck up and went back into the building where the green haired man was waiting.  
"That was great doll, now go on about you business and don't pay me no mind." the man said snickering.  
At you like nothing you just carried on unpacking your pots, pans, dishes, bowls, utensils, and more of you kitchen stuff.  
Then you moved to your bedroom to unpack hangers and shoes starting to put away clothes.  
By the time you were done unpacking your stuff it was already 9pm the cops had left but there was still a cop that kept circling around the complex.  
"so....my name is (y/n) what's yours?" you said calmly wanting to break the silence while you stared the the green haired man.  
"Joker but you can call me J or Mista. J." he said still turned to the window sitting on the floor not looking at you.  
"okay....Mr. J well i'm gonna head out to the store to buy some food.....so yea see you in a few minutes." you said awkwardly not knowing what else to say.  
He didn't pay attention to you and just growled as a response so you left.  
The good thing about where you lived you were in walking distance to the park, strip malls and a fresh super market. You were hungry so when you got to the market you decide to make something easy spaghetti for dinner sounds nice and some italian ice sounded good for dessert.  
On the way home you saw a black unmarked car passed and stopped at the bus stop they waited till you got there and a brown haired man rolled down the window,  
"are you (y/n)?" he asked eyeing you up and down looking at his cell.  
"Yee-sss?" you said unsure.  
"alright get in Mr. J sent us to pick you up." he said while getting out and opening the back seat door to let you in the car and took your groceries in the trunk.  
"thank you mr.....ah...um?" you said waiting for him to introduce himself.  
"Frost i'm Mr. J's right hand man." he said starting to drive.  
The both of you get to the apartment and start heading upstairs,  
"I can carry those Mr. frost." you gestured to the bags,  
he smiled and shook his head no .  
You unlock the door to be welcomed by a gun pointed to your head while you walked in the room.  
"HEY! Mr. J it's me (y/n) and Mr. Frost." you said almost hyperventilate.  
"oh sorry doll can't be too careful, especially while there are pigs around." he snarled the last part.  
Frost put your bags down on the kitchen counter and you went to get started on dinner, 45 minutes passed and you started setting up the table.  
"Okay Mr. J and Mr. frost dinner is ready." you said with a smile on your face proud of you cooking skills.  
Mr. J and Frost came over to the table and sat down. As you started serving dinner Mr. J and frost were talking about something but you decided to ignore it.  
"Thanks doll hope you don't mind the boys brought up your furniture for ya." he said with a big smile on his face.  
"oh no Mr. J thank you very much for helping me out, hope you like dinner?" you said with a small smile.  
You had made spaghetti with ground beef, green pepper, and slice sausage with your own tomato sauce recipe.  
All of you started eating then you got up and grabbed some glasses with ice and a pitcher of water, finally you all finished dinner you tried to get up to grab dessert but frost stopped you and he got up to grab the italian ice.  
"What flavor would you like boss? There is lemon, strawberry, blue raspberry and watermelon." he asked  
"mhmm which one is sweeter doll?" he asked you  
"Well it's either blue raspberry or the watermelon one mr. J." you said with an innocent voice.  
In the end Mr. J had watermelon, frost had lemon, and you had (f/f).  
"so doll it has been a blast hanging out with ya tonight but I have some business to take care of.I hope we can do all this again soon." he said with a smile.  
while he and frost made there way to the front door.  
"Oh yes that sounds lovely till next time Mr.J and Frost." you said while holding the door open for them  
Mr. J turned to you looked at you and lifted your chin to look you in the eyes he kissed your forehead,  
"Till next time doll." he said with a low purr.  
you stood there wanting more but you went to take a shower and found yourself actually missing him and feeling lonely without him around, you step out of the shower got changed you were actually expecting to see him sitting in the middle of the floor but nope.  
The cell on the kitchen counter you didn't even notice before was glowing and making noise, you don't have a cell you went over to check the screen.  
When you saw the screen it had Mr. J's name on the screen you answered it,  
"Hello?" you said  
"hey doll miss me yet hahaha. Do you like your new phone?" he said while laughing.  
You started to giggle and said that you loved the smart phone.  
"So doll do you have a job yet? If not i could really use a new cute and sexy employ around." he said  
you can just picture the huge smile he probably had on right now.  
"Well no not yet. What would i be doing? you know if i do decide to work for you Mr. J" you said all shyly.  
"Ill swing by tomorrow and explain and show you what you will be doing." he said  
"sounds like a plan see you tomorrow." you said with a big smile.  
"Get a good night sleep doll see you around noon tomorrow sweet dream." he said hanging up.  
The excitement of seeing Mr. J tomorrow you knew you were not gonna get any sleep tonight, you were so messed up in the head actually thinking and being excited to see a mad man.


	2. Life Changing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second part of Life Changing were the reader takes a job for the Joker.

The morning sun hitting you in the face, the fresh morning air of the city. the sound of people rushing out of the apartment complex to go to work. Turning to your right where the digital clock was on the night stand, it was only 8:00am.

 

"Really....it's only 8." you sighed 

 

Well you weren't going back to sleep now, once you wake up it's over no more sleep till later. But you got up happy knowing that you were going to see Mr. J today. Rolling out of bed you went straight to take a shower and pick your clothes for the day.  
So not knowing what to wear you decided a nice pair of gray dress pants and a beautiful frilly hot pink shirt and a black think fancy belt around your tummy and waist. Making coffee in the morning was amazing the smell of french vanilla filled the kitchen, you put some bagels in the toaster took out the strawberry cream cheese.

 

Pouring your coffee in a mug there was a knock at the door, you went over and peeked through the hole on the door and saw the small old women that greeted you yesterday. 

 

"oh good morning ma'am. how are you this morning?" you said with a smile as you opened the door. 

 

"Morning hun, i'm fine i was just wondering if i can borrow two cups of sugar im making some dark chocolate cake tonight." she said with a cute old lady smile.

 

Inviting her into your apartment you grabbed her a cup of coffee while you went to go find a container for the sugar. she helped herself finding the creamer and a small cup of sugar to add to her coffee. She made herself comfy on the couch waiting for you to come sit by her on the couch.

 

"Well here you are mame anything else you need?" you said sweetly

 

"oh no hun thank you. I'll just get out of your hair it looks like you are getting ready to go to an interview i'll bring back your cup later tonight." she said taking her leave with the sugar 

 

"good luck hun i hope you do well and get your job." she said closing the door.

 

Wow what a nice and strange women but hey old people are so cute, So you looked down at your watch and it was already 11:00am. Ha wow time does go fast, your stomach started fluttering since the thought of seeing mr. j. 

 

Your cell just started going off with text messages, you looked at the cell it was Mr. J letting you know he was on his way over. You smiled and messaged back saying you will be right here waiting. 

 

So you were standing outside standing in the fresh air waiting for Mr.J, you watched as you saw people walking their dog, running, and taking little baby on a stroller to the park. Looking down at your watch it was 11:45 and still no sign or Mr. J. These kids came out nowhere with a basketball heading to the park. They reminded you the way you use to skip school it was a tuesday so it was obvious the were skipping class. BZZZZZZ! you look down at you cell it was Mr. J calling.

 

"hello?" you answered

 

"Heya sweet heart, so we have a problem so i need you to meet me at this small cafe on 22nd street it's not far from where you live i have called a cab for you." he said in a huff. 

 

"Okay Mr. J i see the cab i'll see you whenever you get there." you said

 

"Alright baby see you in 15 minutes." he said sweetly.

 

Well Mr. J did not sound to happy but at least in the end he was nicso you get into the cab with a small indian man cab driver shaking and looking that he will have a heart attack. 

 

"Wh-wh-where to Miss?" he said with his heart in his throat.

 

"ummmm the cafe on 22nd st. are you alright sir? you said with concern

 

The cab driver didn't even answer and started heading to 22nd st. you get there under 10 minutes. 

 

"wow it is close by i think i love this city, now how much do i owe you sir?" you said with a smile

 

"No charge miss have a nice day." he said with a small smile

 

As you got out of the cab you saw the three body guard guy that you had yelled at yesterday leading you to the back of the cafe, you took a seat and the men all stood around the table one handed you a menu. 

 

"Oh thank you. Will Mr. J be here soon." you said ever so sweetly

 

"Yes miss he should be here in five minutes. He also said to order whatever you like it's on the boss miss." he said with a stern cold voice.

 

Okay lets see what looks good maybe a smoothie or a scone oh maybe even a brownie, as you were looking through the menu a waitress was escorted to your table and was waiting for you to order. Poop if only you knew you wouldn't have eaten breakfast a lot of stuff on the menu looked so good.

 

"Okay i'll have a strawberry banana smoothie and a dark chocolate brownie." you said with a smile.

 

The waitress smiled back as she wrote down on her notepad and took the menu and was off to the kitchen. So now it was 12:00pm so you play the waiting game, then you saw Mr. J come in you got up to say hi to him and he waved at you to sit back down. Mr. J had a gloomy look to his face he was wear a purple leather jacket and black skinny jeans and shoes and his usual red lipstick.   
You could see all his tattoos and while you admired his tattoos he stared at you and the way you were dressed. 

 

"Well doll shall we get down to business as much as i like the attention we should really focus." he said with a laugh

 

"Right sorry Mr.J." you said with a blush

 

"So i have two openings one you can come with me to meetings and height, or be a bartender for one of my clubs?" he said smiling

 

The stuff you order before Mr. J got there came and you had a sip of your smoothie and a small nibble or the brownie and you put some thought in it. 

 

"How much would i be making for mixing drinks? And for the other job?" you said with an eyebrow raised. 

 

"well bartending you get 23/hr and the other 65/hr." he said while taking a piece of the brownie

 

So now you had to think bartending or the other one you knew how to mix drinks and you also had good people skills, or get killed almost with the other job he was offering. So now all it came to was the money 23/hr was good but 65/hr was awesome you could pay off bills like student loans, funeral bills, and rent and more. 

 

"Okay Mr. J ill take the second one i need the cash just teach me what i need to know and i'll do it." you said with a can do attitude. 

 

"Great doll i can't wait to show you off, also the attire you have on is good but a little something more needs to be adjusted to your wardrobe doll. HAHAHAHA!" he said laughing.

 

"okay Mr. J whatever works for me." you said sweetly. 

 

Mr. J stood up and waved a hand to join him up as you were getting up he stepped really close to you and grabbed the front of your blouse and undid the few buttons of your top to show your bust. you gasped a little but accepted it and you stepped back to sit back down. Then Mr. J sat back down and had a huge grin on his face like he was proud of what he did. 

 

"Um Mr. J would you like to have the rest of my brownie." you said with a blush.

 

"Sure doll and also call me J is fine or Daddy whatever you feel comfy with." he said with that beautiful grin.

 

You smiled at him you don't know what compelled you to do this but you grabbed a piece of the brownie and feed him the piece, he took it happily you wanted J to stay in a good mood. 

 

"Alright doll so you will start tonight we are going to a meeting with a Miss. Tsubaki. at one of her clubs on the other side of town she wants to be my business partner." he said.

 

"Alright did you want me to look her up find out things about her or something i'm a really good hacker so i can see what i can find out about her." you said confidently 

 

"No doll it's okay just wear something nice and a car will be over around 10:00pm to pick you up." he said getting up. 

 

Helping you out of your seat heading out the door holding your hand and helping you into the black mustang. The whole drive back home was fun J making jokes about Batman or his ex Harley and making you feel comfortable in anyway he could.   
In your mind you kept thinking i don't know maybe i will do my research about Miss Tsubaki just so i know what i'm getting myself into.


	3. Life Changing Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the reader will be making her self very useful with her skills. So time to make the reader shine for Mr. J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my pretties a lot has happen these couple of years. But i am back and will be updating every chance i get from now on. Im sorry for keeping you all waiting here is part 3 i hope you like and show me a lot of love so i know this story is good and i will keep writing. Also ill be writing a lot of more different stories and character more movie characters, shows and anime. So inbox me if you have anything you guys want me to write. Alright lets get this story going.

Life Changing Part 3

Joker(Leto) X Reader

 

Once Mr. J had dropped you off, you went straight to work on looking up info on this Miss. Tsubaki character. Grabbing your laptop and opening it up and thanking god you got wifi before you moved in. ‘good thinking (y/n).’ smiling to yourself. So everywhere that you looked up her name was a whole lot of nothing. Great just fucking great well so far you suck at your job, ‘One job you have one job own it (y/n)!’ you cursed to yourself.  
So now what you sat there for an hour thinking who the heck are you going to do this. Lucky for you it was only 1:30pm looking down at the bottom right corner of the computer screen. so you still have time before you head out to meet this Tsubaki person.

Light bulb 

It hits you not that your proud of it cuz you do regret all the shit you did in high school. Remembering you are a hacker although not a great one your decent in your own way still counts. You use to be able to hack into police intel of prisoners to help bail out you friends when they would be in trouble. So tapping into your skills you head down to the gotham police station to put in a fake crime being committed. Thank god it's not a long drive you call up a taxi and head over.  
You finally arrive there at 2:20pm. One of the officers see you and escort you inside to fill out the report. God your a brilliante liar its kinda scary but hey you need to pay bills and also don't want to walk into something blind. Some commotion started happening some psycho pleading innocent when you really know he aint shit. One of the officers escort you to a safe room and tells you not to leave the room. Yes finally some alone time you wait till the close is clear and head towards the elevator. 

 

“Lets see i'm thinking 3rd floor is where all there high tech should be.” you say smiling. Heading into the elevator and pressing the button.

 

The elevator stops on the third floor and its strangely erie, there is not one cop or person in site that to easy you thought. You spot all the way down the hall a door that says computer room it will have to do. Walking quickly you get there and really on the door was a sign that read out for lunch.’Are you kidding me these are the people we pay to keep us safe.’ you say with an annoyed sigh.  
You let yourself in no one insight perfect, so freaking easy. You walk up to a main computer grabbed your bag and pulled out your tech you will need to hack the system. To think the cop didn't even think to pat ya down and look in your bag you really sold your story he felt so bad that he wanted to make you comfortable.

 

“Wow all to make me feel safe. What a dummy i mean come on.” you say to yourself with a bit of a laugh at the end.

 

Doing you hacker thing you get started and after like 10 minutes you finally get into the police system and find all these files. There is so much bad guys here in gotham what a place you choose to move to. But your happy you meet someone that will make your life a little easier. Then you went past a file that had Joker in it. You really wanted to see what was in it so tempting to see what kinda person he is. But no you stop that really quick and go back to what you were looking for.  
Okay Tsubaki where are you then you finally find her file Tsubaki Zaraki all the info you will need. You pull out a flash drive and copy and save the file, you find yourself going back to Mr. Js file right under his file was a Miss. Harley Quinn file you copy both files and save them on the drive. Shutting everything down you make your way to the door when suddenly a buzzing scared the shit out of you. It coming from your back pocket its Mr. J, after coming your heart beat down you decide to ignore the text for now you gotta get back to the room the officer left ya in.

 

Taking the elevator down you go to the room and see the door open crap you are in deep shit. Walking into the room good thing you deleted the footage of walking around the department, elevator and in the computer room. The officer isn’t in the room so it's time to get out before the guy comes back. Heading to the exit you speed walk to a corner pull out your sweater and pulled the hoodie over your head and waved down a cab and get in.  
Once in the safety of the cab you pull out your cell Mr. J had called 3 times and you were overloaded with text messages. Okay you are so in trouble but you push the thought away thinking well i'm sure he will change once i give him all the info and miss. Tsubaki. Its already 5:00pm where did the time go. While on your way home you are reading the messages the last thing Mr. J message was 

 

“Where are you I'm heading over to your place doll, better not leave me hanging. >:) ” 

 

“Really already i make my new boss mad great just my luck.” you say pushing your hair back out of your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my pretties please like i said at the top inbox me about anything you guys want me to write i have a few ideas but doesn't mean its what you all want. So come one inbox me and i will answer right back my sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make more chapters to this story if it get a lot of comments and awesome feed back. So anyone wants to inbox me or comment go ahead and leave a lot of Kudos.


End file.
